North Vision Song Contest 17
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Fear Nothing" |pre = 16 |nex = 18 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y }} North Vision Song Contest 17, often referred to as NVSC 17 was the 17th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It was held in Zürich, Switzerland. The country hosted the contest for second time, after Rykka won the sixteenth edition with her song "Movies". SRG SSR chose the Hallenstadion in Zürich to serve as the host venue for the edition, while Susanne Wille, Monika Fasnacht and Amanda Ammann were selected as the presenters. Forty-nine countries participated in the edition. Belgium, Greece, Hungary, Iceland and Latvia returned to the contest after their one-edition absence while Albania, the Czech Republic, Israel, Luxembourg, Montenegro and Tunisia announced their withdrawal from the contest each for different reasons. Belgium was the winner of the edition with the song "Fear Nothing" performed by Selah Sue which got 202 points, 32 points ahead the runner-up, Poland. This was the first time Belgium won the contest and it was their best result since the third place in the fourth edition. Turkey was on third place, making it the only big 6 country to finish within the top 6 again. Denmark, Slovenia and Slovakia completed the top 6 of the edition. Location Zürich is the largest city in Switzerland and the capital of the canton of Zürich. It is located in north-central Switzerland at the northwestern tip of Lake Zürich. The municipality has approximately 400,028 inhabitants, the urban agglomeration 1.315 million, and the Zurich metropolitan area 1.83 million. Zürich is a hub for railways, roads, and air traffic. Both Zürich Airport and railway station are the largest and busiest in the country. The official language of Zürich is (the Swiss variety of Standard) German, but the main spoken language is the local variant of the Alemannic Swiss German dialect. Zürich is a leading global city and among the world's largest financial centres despite a relatively low population. The city is home to a large number of financial institutions and banking giants. Most of Switzerland's research and development centres are concentrated in Zürich and the low tax rates attract overseas companies to set up their headquarters there. Many museums and art galleries can be found in the city, including the Swiss National Museum and the Kunsthaus. Schauspielhaus Zürich is one of the most important theatres in the German-speaking world. Bidding phase }} The bidding phase for the selection of the host city and venue for the edition kicked off on 11 November 2015. Two venues were revealed as the first venues that applied to host the edition; the SEG Geneva Arena in Geneva and Pista La Resega in Lugano. On 13 November, two more venues were announced to be part of the bidding phase for the edition. The capital city, Bern applied to host with the PostFinance-Arena while the country's largest city Zürich joined the bidding phase with the Hallenstadion. The last two venues that joined the bidding phase were the St. Jakobshalle located in Basel and the Bodensee Arena located in Kreuzlingen. On 15 November 2015, it was revealed that Zürich was selected as the host city with the Hallenstadion. The Swiss Head of Delegation stated that the venue is "the perfect place to host the contest". Key }} Host venue Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 17 November 2015 at the Dolder Grand Hotel in Zürich. As the pre-qualification round would start after the draw, the spot for the five pre-qualification round qualifiers were drawn first. The big 6 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. Kazakhstan, Switzerland and Turkey were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while Italy, Moldova and Spain were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest of the thirty-five countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order draw The draw that determined the running order of the edition took place on 5 December 2015 at the Aura Zürich in Zürich. Two countries from each semi-final and a big 6 country received a wildcard and could select their starting position at their half (first or second). France and Norway got the wildcards from the first semi-final, Poland and Monaco got the wildcards from the second semi-final while Italy got the wildcard of the big 6. During the running order draw, the semi-final of the pre-qualification round qualifiers were also determined. The running order draw for the semi-final qualifiers took place after the results of each semi-final with each of the qualifiers drawing their starting position. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Forty-nine countries participated in the edition. Five countries returned to the contest: Belgium, Greece, Hungary, Iceland and Latvia returned to the contest after their one-edition absence. Six countries, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest. Tunisia announced that after their set of bad results, they had no longer interest in the contest while the Czech Republic, Israel and Montenegro announced their withdrawal citing their Head of Delegation change as the reason. Albania and Luxembourg were both forced to withdraw as the first failed to submit their votes last edition while the second failed to submit a song within the deadline. Returning artists Stefanos Dimosthenous returned to represent Cyprus after doing so thirteeen editions earlier. Lazzaro, who represented Armenia on their debut appearance along with Iveta, returned to represent the country for second time. Maya returned to represent Lithuania for the second time, after competing in the eleventh edition. Kristel Lisberg was selected to represent the Faroe Islands after coming twelfth four editions earlier. Nikolina Kovač represented Bosnia and Herzegovina for the second time after doing so in the ninth edition. Oonagh was selected to represent Ireland for the first time, after representing Liechtenstein in the eighth edition. Jovana Nikolić also returned to represent Serbia for a second time. Andra and Grete Paia returned to represent Romania and Estonia respectively after competing in the fifth edition. Ahmed Zine, who represented Morocco in the sixteenth edition as part of Analgesia, returned to represent the country. German representative Leslie Clio had previously represented the country in the twelfth edition. Results Pre-qualification round Eight countries participated in the eighth pre-qualification round. Cyprus, the FYR Macedonia, Lithuania, Liechtenstein and Malta qualified to the semi-finals while Azerbaijan, Georgia and the Netherlands were eliminated. Semi-final 1 Twenty countries participated in the first semi-final. Kazakhstan, Switzerland and Turkey also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty countries participated in the second semi-final. Italy, Moldova and Spain also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Twenty-six countries participated in the final, with all forty-nine participating countries eligible to vote. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Pre-qualification round Semi-final 1 12 points Semi-final 2 12 points Final 12 points Other awards Web Award A poll was opened during the final of the edition with all the finalists. The public could vote for their favorite songs and there was no limit in choices. However, only one vote per user was allowed. The winner and the top 10 of the poll was presented before the final voting. North Vision Awards North Vision Awards 17}} The eleventh ceremony was held for this edition. The ceremony took place in Chisinau, Moldova, the runner up of the sixteenth edition. The nominees were revealed on 3 February 2016 and the voting started the next day. The winners were revealed on 12 February 2016. OGAN Second Chance Contest The tenth OGAN Second Chance Contest took place for this edition. The OGAN clubs of each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. Denmark won the contest with Ericka Jane and her song "Favorite Lie". Incidents Armenian entry A few days before the final show, it was discovered that Groong by Lazzaro, Aidin Davoudi and Alin Goyan was actually a modern remake of a traditional Armenian song. However, as the votes had already been counted and the results were to be presented, the entry wasn't disqualified. Other countries Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Forty-nine countries confirmed their participation in the edition. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : The country was suspended from the contest for one edition due to failing to submit a valid voting result in the sixteenth edition. However, after the change of the country's broadcaster, it was reported that the country would broadast the seventeenth edition. * : The country announced the withdrawal of its Head of Delegation and subsequently had to withdraw from the edition until a new Head of Delegation is found. * : The head of delegation of Israel announced in August 2015 that the country will withdraw due to vast changes in the broadcasters internal structure and the change to a new head of delegation. The country is strongly expected to return in the eighteenth edition. * : The country originally confirmed their participation in the edition. However, after missing out the songs deadline, the country was forced to withdraw. * : The country withdrew from the edition. However, no reasons for the withdrawal were stated and a return in the eighteenth edition was not ruled out. * : The Tunisian broadcaster Nessma announced the withdrawal of the country stating 8 consecutive fails to qualify to the Final of the competition as a reason. The missing success and three PQR participations made the broadcaster withdraw from the contest without having intentions to return. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Ale Blake # Soluna Samay # Bára Silvansdóttir # Ramona Rotstich # Ragnhildur S. Jónsdóttir # Alexa Goddard (British representative in the sixteenth edition) # Adelén # Monika Linkytė # Elyas M'Barek # Alina Grosu (Ukrainian representative in the sixteenth edition) # Vava Voom (Liechtensteinerin representative in the ninth edition as 'Börni') # Daniel Levi # Tünde Kiszel # Alexandra Stan (Romanian representative in the tenth edition) # Tural Asadov # Mista (Slovakian representative in the second edition) # Daniela Simbič # Petar Topalović (Bosnian representative in the fifteenth edition as part of Sopot) Doutzen Kroes Mihaela Marinova (Bulgarian representative in the sixteenth edition) Mary Byrne Sofia Boutella Polina Gagarina (Russian representative in the ninth edition) Matthias Schoenaerts Helena Santos Helena (Cypriot representative in the twelfth edition) Carolina Casado Zrinka Cvitešić Melissa Lopez Emmy (Armenian representative in the tenth edition) Luina (Kazakh representative in the ninth edition) Valeriy Meladze (Georgian representative in the first edition as Meladze) Måns Zelmerlöw Chiara Aminata Savadogo (Latvian representative in the tenth edition) Ada Reina (Sammarinese representative in the sixteenth edition) Gabriela Richardson Dragana Mirković Agata Dziarmagowska (Polish representative in the eleventh edition) Paula Vesala (Finnish representative in the sixteenth edition as part of PMMP) Marie-Mai (French representative in the fourth edition) Bobby Andonov (Macedonian representative in the twelfth edition) Angelica Agurbash Mona Amarcha Thomai Apergi (Greek representative in the second and tenth edition) Burak Özçivit Yasmine Al Massri Kelly Schembri Séverine Ferrer External links * Forum Category:NVSC editions Category:NVSC 17